Icarax
| makuta_mask=Wielka (dawniej), Wielka | makuta_tools= , Bliźniacze Ostrze, | makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=I-ka-raks| prod_number=8953| }} Icarax był Makutą z Karzahni i członkiem Bractwa Makuty. Biografia 100,000 lat temu, Icarax został stworzony ze substancji znanej jako Antidermis w jeziorku na jednej z Południowych Wysp we Wszechświecie Matoran przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku, stał się on członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji poświęconej wypełnianiu woli Mata Nui i prowadzaniu porządku we wszechświecie. Icarax był odpowiedzialny za stworzeniu ogromnej liczby Rahi do wypełniania wszechświata. Wkrótce po ukończeniu Fortecy na Destralu, Icarax i jego asystent Pridak zostali wysłani na Xię, razem z Mutranem, by omówić z Vortixx obniżenie cen różnych dóbr. Mimo tego, po kilku dniach negocjacji, Icarax stracił cierpliwość i rozwalił kilka budynków. W rezultacie, Vortixx szybko się zgodzili na obniżenie cen towarów do miast Matoran, do których zostały one skierowane. Icarax był również obecny przy spotkaniu Ligi Sześciu Królestw krótko po uformowaniu Ligi. Krótko po Wojnie Domowej Matoran na Metru Nui, Icarax został przypisany przez Miserixa do pilnowania wyspy Karzahni. Kiedy Teridax wezwał wszystkich członków Bractwa do Komnaty Zebrań, by ujawnić swój plan uderzenia na Mata Nui, Icarax milczał. Ostatecznie, przyłączył się do Teridaxa i póżniej pomagał Gorast w zgładzeniu wielu Makut, którzy nadal byli po stronie Miserixa. Oni przybili Kanohi martwych Makuta w Komnacie Zebrań jako ostrzeżenie dla innych Makuta. Icarax, podobnie jak inni Makuta, ewoluował z fizycznej tkanki, zmieniając się znów w formę Antidermis wewnątrz zbroi. Duchy Nynrah, przysłane przez Teridaxa na Destral, pomogły zmodyfikować jego zbroję w celu dostosowania się do nowej Wiruso-podobnej formy. Po Wielkim Katakliźmie i ewakuacji Matoran z miasta Metru Nui, Icarax stracił wiarę w przywództwo Teridaxa i próbował podbić Wszechświat Matoran, używając siły. Zebrał małą armię Manasów i zaatakował Północny Kontynent, starając się podporządkować sobie kilka wiosek. Jednak, Teridax zmierzył się z Icaraxem, którego ukarał za wtrącanie się w swoje sprawy. Teridax pozwolił Icaraxowi uderzać na siebie godzinami, aż ten się zmęczył, i wtedy zyskał przewagę nad Icaraxem przez przejęcie kontroli nad jego Manasami i używając kilku zdolności, pokonał Icaraxa. Jednakże, Teridax pozwolił mu żyć, bo chciał jeszcze wykorzystać talenty Icaraxa oraz wojno-podobne cechy charakteru Icaraxa. Kiedy Teridax był na Voya Nui, telepatycznie skontaktował się z Icaraxem i rozkazał mu odzyskać Kanohi Kraahkan z Srebrnego Morza. Icarax odzyskał ją, niemal wpadając w walkę z Takanuvą i zaczął ją nosić. Włócznia Artakhi Teridax polecił Icaraxowi odzyskać Włócznię Artakhi z Xii, co jemu się udało, pokonując Onuę i ujawniając się Toa Ziemi, który powiedział o nim Toa Nuva. Podczas pobytu na wyspie, dowiedział się o składzie broni, zamówionej przez grupę nieznanych osobników na Xii. Następnie skierował się do Karzahni, a ponieważ oni chcieli dostać tą włócznię, Toa Nuva dotarli do niego. Icarax walczył i pokonał wszystkich Toa Nuva w walce z wyjątkiem Gali, która użyła Nova Blastu, niszcząc królestwo władcy Karzahni. Potem udało mu się dotrzeć do Mahri Nui, gdzie on przekazał Włócznię Teridaxowi. Icarax powrócił na Xia, by sprawdzić, kto złożył zamówienie składu broni. Trop doprowadził Makutę do wyspy położonej niedaleko brzegu Południowego Kontynentu, gdzie napotkał i zaatakował istoty, które były odpowiedzialne za owe zamówienie: Botara i Trinumę. Podczas walki, która się toczyła, Icarax zabił Botar dzięki swojej magnetycznej mocy, i ciężko zranił Trinumę, ale udało mu się uciec. Potem Icarax powrócił do Metru Nui i zaatakował Takanuvę używając Robactwa Cienia, które miały być wykorzystane na Matoraninie Ahkmou, i zmienił Toa w Toa Światła i Cienia. Po tym, Icarax ruszył na Destral, gdzie przejął tron Teridaxa. Karda Nui Kiedy wejście do Karda Nui zostało odkryte przez Vultraza, wiadomość ta dotarła do Teridaxa, który rozkazał Makuta dotrzeć do rdzenia wszechświata i oblężyć go. Jednakże Icarax wiedział, że te rozkazy są niemal szalone i odmówił, lecz przez wysiłki Antroza zgodził się na atak. Kiedy Vican przyył na Destral, by przekazać liderowi informacje o pomoc od Antroza, Icarax posłuchał Matoran i poprosił go, że jak Icarax przybędzie do Karda Nui, Antroz nie będzie kierował jego działaniami. Póżniej, Icarax przybył do Karda Nui póżniej, jak Phantoka Toa Nuva zniszczyli Ul Robactwa Cienia, a Antroz rozkazał Makuta pokonać Toa Ignikę. Pięciu Makuta, łącznie Mutran, przypuścili atak na ostatnią wolną wioskę Av-Matoran. Jednakże, jak przybyli, okazało się, że Toa Nuva i Av-Matoranie właśnie opuszczali ją, by odzyskać trzeci Keystone. Póżniej, jak Toa odzyskali kamień, dwie strony zaczęł ze sobą walczyć. Icarax walczył z Toa Igniką, ale w czasie bitwy, Toa Ignika mocy życia, by odwrócić proces ewolucji do biomechanicznej istoty. Jako, że zbroja Makuty nie była przygotowana na to, dla Icaraxa to było bolesne i zaczął krzyczeć. Nie mogąc dalej walczyć, Icarax poparł decyzję Mutrana o odwrocie polecieli w dół na Bagna Sekretów, by spotkać się z trzema innymi Makuta, ale został schwytany przez Toa Ignika. Po ataku, Icarax powiedział Ignice o odliczaniu do zagłady, szydząc się z jego braku wiedzy i Kodeksu Toa (chociaż Ignika nie wiedziała nic o Kodeksie). Ignika, która nie była zdolna do odróżniania kłamstwa od prawdy, wzięła słowa Icaraxa i opuściła Makutę, by poinformować Toa Nuva. Boleśnie, Icarax udał się na dół do bagien, gdzie znalazł Makutę Krikę zamierzającego zdjąć pole ochronne Codrexu, podczas gdy inni Makuta byli zajęci bitwą. Icarax, chociaż nie lubił Kriki, przekonał Makutę, że Mata Nui nie musi zostać przebudzony, i wtedy Makuta użył swoich mocy do zniszczenia Codrex i znajdujących się wewnątrz Toa. Krika zaakceptował plan, który mógł pójść w parze ze śmiercią, ale także udałoby się przeniknąć przez pole ochronne. Krika sukcesywnie zniszczył pole siłowe bez zabijania, a Icarax powoli zaczął niszczyć strukturę, używając mocy Grawitacji. Gdy plan miał już się powieść, Icarax został zaatakowany przez Gorast i Vampraha. Icarax z łatwością pokonał obu Makuta, aż Mutran przybył na miejsce. Gorast, widząc przybycie Mutrana, rozkazała Mutranowi wysłać bełkotliwe myśli do głowy Icaraxa, co odwróciło uwagę Makuty. Gorast powiedziała Makucie, że Toa musza wypełnić przeznaczenie. Zaskoczony, Icarax zdecydował, że ruszy do konfrontacji z Toa i zatrzyma ich przed wypełnieniem misji. Już miał teleportować się z miejsca, jednakże Gorast chwyciła Makutę i użyła swojej Kanohi by wyrwać moc teleportacji Icaraxa spod kontroli. Vamprah wysłał na niego strzał energii, rozpraszając atomy Icaraxa we wszystkich kierunkach, zabijając go. ''Królestwo Po śmierci Mata Nui w Alternatywnym Wszechświecie Królestwa, Icarax został zabity przez Teridaxa, który chciał przejąć kontrolę nad zbroją Makuty. Oprócz tego, był pierwszym Makutą, który zginął, kiedy wszechświat został zniszczony, razem z innymi przedstawicielami jego gatunku. Bracia w Wojnie W alternatywnym Spherus Magna, Icarax został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty razem z innymi Makuta jako obrońcy i twórcami nowego życia. W tym wszechświecie, Makuta są istotami światła, istotami, które poświęciły wiele czasu na medytację, by się pozbyć każdej cząstki cienia z siebie. Kiedy Vultraz i Mazeka zostali przetransportowani do tego wszechświata, zostali eskortowani do fortecy Wielkich Istot przez Teridaxa, przez główną bramę, którą strzegli Icarax i Gorast. Zdolności i cechy Jak każdy Makuta, Icarax jest w posiadaniu potężnej elementarnej mocy Cienia. Miał zdolność zmiennokształtności, produkcji Kraata, i dostęp do czterdziestu dwóch mocy Kraata. Był również znany ze swojej aggresywności, i był bardzo umiejętnym Makuta w walce wręcz. W wyniku deewolucji przez Toa Ignika, Icarax nie był już w stanie przejąć ciała innych, jeżeli jego pancerz zostanie zniszczony. Poza tym jego moce pozostały niezmienne, choć na krótki czas przemieszczanie się było bolesne dla niego. Icarax chciał przejąć kontrolę nad Bractwem, ponieważ uważał, że schematy i plany Teridaxa były skomplikowane i zawiłe. W swoim umyśle, miażdżył wiele przeciwników, by osiągnąć swój cel. Dlatego uważał, że zrobiłby większą pracę lidera, niż Teridax mógłby ją zrobić. Jest oczywiste, że nie lubił Gorast i pogardzał Antrozem wraz z jego rozkazami, ale jeszcze nie całkowicie je zignorować po jego walce z Teridaxem. Maska i Bronie Icarax nosił Kanohi Kraahkan Teridaxa, Maskę Cieni, zamiast własnej maski, ponieważ Teridax wybrał jego do noszenia swojej maski. Posiadał Tridax Pod, Obrotowe Ostrza Mroku i Bliźniaczy Miecz.Miał maskę Vultraza. Statystyki BIONICLE.com.pl: Informacja o Zestawie Icarax został wydany jako ekskluzywny zestaw w wczesniej zimie 2008, można było także nabyć na LEGO.com albo w sklepach LEGO. Część w prawej ręce pozwala obracać Obrotowymi Ostrzami Mroku, a przycisk na plecach pozwala rozszerzyć żebra, które uwalniają Kapsułę Tridax zawierającą cztery Pijawki Cienia. Zestaw zawiera 159 części. Cytaty Pojawienia *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (We Wspomnieniach) *''Kroniki Toa Nuva'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) *''W Ciemności'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''Komiks 12: Królestwo Strachu'' *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''Bracia w Wojnie'' (Tylko wspomniany w Głównym Wszechświecie; Pojawienie się w Alternatywnym Wszechświecie) *''Legendy BIONICLE 9: Cienie na Niebie'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Tajemnic'' (Tylko Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Finałowa Bitwa'' *''BIONICLE: Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' Zobacz Też *Gallery: Bractwo Makuta Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Makuty Icaraxa na LEGO.com Category:Martwe Postacie Kategoria:Tytani Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Martwi Bohaterowie